


Coming Back Around

by LadyShadowphyre



Series: tumblr prompt basket [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is Bad at Feelings, Jack is Castiel's Son, Jack is Sam's Son, M/M, Parental Castiel, Parental Sam Winchester, Resurrections Are Old Hat, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Sastiel Dads, Winchester Family Revolving Door Afterlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/pseuds/LadyShadowphyre
Summary: Resurrections are rather "old hat" for the extended Winchester Family. That doesn't make the aftermath any easier, especially not when you have kids to consider.





	Coming Back Around

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr kiss prompt #23: Exhausted parents kiss!

**R** ESURRECTION MIGHT HAVE been considered “old hat” by now for the Winchesters, but that didn’t make the aftermath any less exhausting, even for an angel. Castiel had been half-afraid that Dean wouldn’t answer his phone for the unknown pay phone number, but he had never needed Sam’s separate emergency number and couldn’t be sure of which of the many cell phone numbers Sam had had in the past would still be in service now. The relief he had felt at seeing the Impala pulling up out of the side street and discharging the brothers from its interior had nearly overwhelmed him, and Sam’s embrace had nearly brought him to tears of joy. That Dean took a turn to hug him as well chased those tears away with his astonishment, but Castiel refused to complain about what seemed a great deal like progress in Dean’s emotional stability.

Castiel felt hyper aware of each passing moment as they returned to the Bunker, moreso than just the usual angelic perception would account for. Learning that Jack had aged himself up from infancy to adulthood was dismaying but not entirely unexpected given the communication flow he had witnessed between Kelly and the child prior to his birth. Being told by Sam that Jack had not only repudiated Lucifer but declared Castiel to be his angelic father was further disorienting. Castiel may have had far more experience with humanity than his angelic brethren, but that in no way prepared him for what it might entail to be a parent to a grown but still achingly young Nephilim. He had not missed the play of expressions across Sam’s face at certain things Dean had said, either, and vowed to get the full story from Sam when they had a moment alone.

He rather hoped he might be permitted more than just the full story in that moment, but saying so in front of Dean was unwise.

Meeting Jack face to face was... interesting. Castiel could see the bonds of affection that had formed and solidified between Jack and Sam as he talked about levitating the pencil, though curiously no such bonds existed between Jack and Dean even when Jack brought up the case he had found, and Dean brusquely indicated he was going to bed first. When Sam tried to excuse himself as well to give the two of them time to talk, Castiel was quick to assure Sam that he was welcome to stay, nodding encouragingly when Jack echoed his hope that Sam would remain. The three of them talked well into the night before Sam’s need for real sleep finally could not be ignored by the hunter and he had to excuse himself to stumble back to his room.

“Go ahead,” Jack said as Sam disappeared around the door frame. Castiel dragged his gaze questioningly back to Jack, who nodded towards the door. “He’s very tired, and I can see that you’ve missed him. Go make sure he gets to bed safely.”

“You’re sure? You will be alright?” Castiel asked hesitantly.

“I’ll be fine... Father,” Jack said, smiling a little tremulously as Castiel’s eyes widened at the title. “Go help Dad.”

“We will see you in the morning, then,” Castiel nodded. “Though you can come and find us if you need anything.”

“I know,” Jack assured him.

Sam had not gotten very far down the hall, so Castiel was easily able to catch up to him and slip beneath Sam’s arm to press up against his side. Sam tensed briefly, but was thankfully still awake enough to recognize Castiel and gratefully leaned against the angel, allowing Castiel to support him. “Thought you’d still be talking with Jack,” he mumbled around a yawn.

“Our son is very perceptive,” Castiel answered, glancing up out of the corner of his eye in time to see Sam biting his lip as his cheeks turned pink. “You have been a good father to him, Sam.”

“Couldn’t let you down,” Sam murmured, the arm draped around Castiel’s shoulders tightening slightly in a half-embrace. “Never stopped hoping we’d somehow get you back.”

“I am glad I was able to return to you,” Castiel returned softly, flexing the arm he had wrapped around Sam’s waist in a similar slight squeeze, mindful of his greater strength. Sam hummed sleepily in response, and so Castiel nudged open the door to Sam’s room and helped the taller hunter inside, easing him down onto the bed. Sam caught his hand as he was moving away to get the hunter’s shoes, and he paused to look up at Sam. “Yes, Sam?”

“Will you stay?” came the almost inaudible question, Sam’s eyes nearly hidden behind his drooping lids, but still focused on Castiel’s face, and Castiel could not suppress the soft upturn of his lips in response.

“Of course, Sam,” he promised, coming to sit on the edge of the bed and bending to press a gentle kiss to Sam’s lips. “Sleep now. I will be here when you wake.”


End file.
